A Fowl With Magic
by AmberHerondale
Summary: Artemis is a wizard, and goes to Hogwarts. Holly goes, using a position as Hagrids helper to keep an eye on Artemis. At first all's fine, but soon Artemis falls in love. Unluckily for him, it's with a Gryffindor. This is the Romeo/Juliet story of Artemis Fowl and Hermione Granger, and Slytherin and a Gryffindor.
1. Chapter 1

**Holly POV**

Artemis's done it again. _Shocker, _I think sarcastically. But really, it is surprising. I've known Arty for over 3 years now (or 6, with that weird time portal), and the mud boy still manages to shock me. I mean, he's kidnapped me, escaped a bio bomb (completely impossible!), traveled to Russia on a whim, stolen LEP technology, managed to beat the mind-wipe… the list goes on and on.

But I did not expect the teen to be a wizard.

I don't get the whole wizard thing (not that'd I'd admit it to Artemis), all I know is what Foaly sent me:

_Hey, guess what? Our very favorite mud boy is a wizard! I know, I'm excited too. What could be better than a Fowl with magic?_

_~Foaly_

Personally, I'm furious. Why didn't he tell me? I had thought we were friends.

Inside, though, I know Artemis probably had his reasons, he always does. Still.

I arrive at headquarters about then. I burst in, just shoving past the guards. Whatever, they know better than to question me. I immediately noticing Butler; It'd be hard not to. Next I see Artemis. He's not casting spells or whatever I guess I expected. No, the apparently magic kid is just leaning against the wall with that completely intolerable smirk on his face that always manages to make me want to hit him.

Foaly is on the computer, but he spins around in his fancy seat when he spots me. "Hey, Holly. Guess what?"

"Hmm…Artemis is a wizard?"

Foaly rolls his eyes, but almost instantly turns serious again. "Well, yes, but that's not what I meant. Holly…"

"What?" I say, getting annoyed. Not that I wasn't already, but now it's at him. "No need to keep me in suspense."

Foaly is practically bouncing with compressed excitement. Ugh, shouldn't that be illegal? "Holly… there's a whole magic school out there. A whole community. It's called the Ministry of Magic."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Eion Colfer owns all, sorry I forgot disclaimer last chapter**

**Artemis POV**

I can't help it; a small smile begins to dance across my face when I see Holly's expression. For an elf that can do magic herself, a magical community seems to be taking a hard toll on her universe. She looks blown away. And I am the first to admit I enjoy being the one stunning her.

"What?!" Holly demands. For a second, her face is so red it reminds me of her old superior, Julius Root. Then the moment passes. "How did we not know this?"

I decide it's time to speak up. I clear my throat, and begin. "If I may, Foaly." He gives me a short nod, which frustrates me- Did he think I was really asking his permission?-, but I don't let it show. "The magical community of which we speak uses spells." Holly gives me a slow nod like 'Yes, moron, I get that.' "Please, Holly, refrain from pretending to act intellectually superior to me. It will not end well for you. Now, returning to the subject at hand: this community has seemed to have condensed your mind-wiping technology into a spell. Therefore, anyone who happened upon this world would just-" Here I pause for dramatic effect. "-forget."

Holly scowls at me. "Look, Artemis. I didn't ask for a lecture. What I meant was why didn't you tell us? You had to know if you're magic."

I really wish to scowl back then, but despite my teenage status I am more mature than that. "I _didn't_ know. Not about their universe or about my magic. I only found about around a month ago when I received a formal letter from their university, which they- or should I say we- call Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Holly can't help but grin at that idea. "The great Artemis Fowl the Second _didn't know _something? God forbid that!"

Foaly chooses this moment to interrupt. "Okay, not that I mind the children's banter, but we've got important issues to discuss."

_Children's banter? _But I must choose my battles, and this isn't one of them. "Very well, what do you wish to know?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Well, frankly, quite a lot. What can your magic do? Are you gonna go to go to this Hogwarts school, which is by the way the worst name ever?"

"Mastered, I will be able to heal, wipe memories, make objects fly, kill, knock people unconscious, and so much more all with the flick of a wand. And so quite obviously I wish to attend."

Foaly rewards me with his snorting laughter. "You're gonna be using a wand? Like, with a glittery star on top?

I am about to reply when Holly says very quietly, "Kill?"

I stare at her, for one not entirely comprehending what the elf means. "What do you mean?"

"You listed 'kill' as one of the oh-so-fabulous things you're going to learn to do. You'll become a murderer with this magic, Fowl?" For a moment I blank. Holly hasn't referred to me by my surname since I was thirteen, two years ago.

"I-no, of course not. It's just one the options. Nothing I would think of accepting, naturally."

Holly doesn't look convinced, but before Holly can say anything else, Butler speaks up. "Wait for a second. If Artemis goes, I will be allowed as well, right?"

I shift awkwardly. "Er… well… no is the short answer."

"However," Foaly chimes in, cheerfully at odds with the feeling in the room. "The LEP has been offered a position as an assistant in 'Care of Magical Creatures.' Holly could go watch over Arty."

My head snaps up. "What? No!"

"Agreed." Holly puts in. "Hang out with mudmen 24/7? Not happening." Seeing my glare, she adds, "No offense meant towards Butler and Artemis."

"Yeah, but this way you can help work out what this means." Foaly argues. "These people could be dangerous to us. As Artemis said, they have very unlimited options."

"That's not accurate, Foaly." I say. I know perfectly well he does not care, but I feel like goading him. I despise the idea of Holly coming along with me. It isn't her, Holly is one of my closest (admittedly, only) friends, it's just that this is my thing. I understand it's rather childish, but Holly has her magic. Butler has his physical skills. I have an enormous mental capability, but in a split-second fight I can feel quite useless. This Hogwarts was my chance. "'Unlimited' is an unneeded hyperbole. We merely have more magic than you."

What happens next makes me feel quite foolish. While provoking Foaly, I failed to realize how Holly might take the comment. She sends me bullets of ice from her eyes, and replies with "You know what, I changed my mind. I do want to come along."

Foaly grins. "So it's decided."

**So what did you guys think? The next chapter will begin with Hermione's POV. How will she react to Artemis?**

**Oh, and when you guys comment (notice I said 'when' not 'if') tell me who you think should get the upper hand academically, Hermione or Arty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: belongs to JK Rowling and Eion Colfer**

**Some clarification- set after HP5 and AF7**

**Hermione POV**

I was so excited to be returning to Hogwarts. I was going to be in my 6th year, out of eight, and was just thrilled to see Harry and Ron again. I was quite worried for Harry, however. At the end of our last year Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, had died. Harry had been devastated, naturally, and I was too. It wasn't like I knew Sirius all that well, but he was a good man and anyway, Harry is my best friend. Of course I feel for him.

After some quick check ups, Ron, Harry, and I headed back towards our usual compartment. When we reached it, though, someone else was already there. I sucked in my breath. It wasn't like it was unusual for someone to be in there, it was _him._

The boy. He had midnight hair, swooping back from his forehead. His skin was white-like really pale, not like the race- and, weirdest of all, he was _reading. _

Okay, some explanations would probably be helpful now. It's not as if I've never seen a novel before, I practically live in the library. But at Hogwarts, for someone to be reading was strange on the Express. Normally, this was the time children were suddenly free of the magic restrictions.

But it was clear this boy was not normal.

The dark-haired bloke glanced up with an annoyed expression. "What," He drawled out. "Would you like? I must warn you, I will not buy anything."

Ron was the first to answer, probably not a good thing. "Uh, for you to leave?" He blustered.

I wince inwardly. Ron had been quite rude, but the guy didn't let it faze him. "Let me rationalize it," He said, sitting up. "It indubitably isn't that complex. I went here prior to , considering this is pubic space, I receive every right to be here as your… trio." He said the last word in disgust, as if he could not imagine sinking to the levels of friends.

Ron gaped at the bloke. Harry had more manners than that- unlike the dark-haired bloke-, but he still stared, transfixed by whoever this boy was.

As always, it was up to me to show my own intelligence. I stepped past Ron, looking in to the bloke's eyes. For a second I froze. His eyes weren't the same at all. One looked like Honeyduke's chocolate, and the other like a block of ice. Then I remembered myself. "Look here. I do apologize for my friend, but as you said, this is public space. We have a right to remain in this compartment. If you have an issue with sharing this room with us, well." I shrug. "That's not our problem."

I look at him, wondering if he'll admit defeat. I thought not, but he stood up and gathered his novels. Then he looked at me and gave the creepiest smile. He looked like one of the vampires from the adventure novels I used to read before...well, I suppose before my life began to resemble them."

"You are correct. I would wish nothing less than to remain in a compartment with some lower intellects." He grinned weirdly again at my offended expression. "Not you, though I have no doubt I can handle more knowledge than you. No, I meant your red-haired friend."

He started to leave, but turned back and offered his hand to me. "I am Artemis Fowl the second. I will be a sixth year."

I was surprised, considering we'd just fought, but I took his hand. "Hermione Granger. I'll be a sixth year as well, though I haven't seen you before."

"You would've." He replied, and he left.

**Ron POV**

At the sorting

I was sulking between Harry and Ginny at the Sorting. Hermione had told me to get over it already, but Fowl's comments had still annoyed me. Who did he think he was, anyway? Just 'cause I didn't talk like a bloody dictionary didn't mean I was an idiot.

I was imagining me creaming Fowl in a duel when Harry elbowed me. "Hey, the Sorting's done. It should be time for…" He trails off as Dumbledore stands up. Harry's always treated the old headmaster like a god, though I reckoned he was right mad.

"Before we eat, we shall have a special Sorting. Artemis Fowl will be joining us this year as a sixth year. Please welcome him kindly."

I groan. Not him again! Fowl walks up to the Hat, an annoying smirk on his face. I want to hit him.

He sits down, and the Hat thinks, as much as a hat can. After what feels like eternity, it shouts out "SLYTHERIN!"

Well, that's a shocker. _Not. _Hermione seems disappointed, I don't know why. Maybe she wanted someone else smart to debate. That can't happen now. Slytherins and Gryffindors don't hang out. Like, ever.

And anyway, why would they want to?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Eion Colfer's and JK Rowling's, if you couldn't figure that out**

**Hermione POV**

The next day, I woke up to a pillow in my face. Not the ideal way, but I suppose it could've been worse.

"Stop it, Lavender." I groan. It can't be later than 5, can it?

The blonde girl sits down on the edge of my bed, creaking the bed post. I was given the squeaky be this year, ugh. "Oh, make up already. Everyone else is up."

I groan again, but this time I roll over and sit up, rubbing my eyes. I check the clock. "What? How is it 7:30 yet?"

Lavender sighs a sigh of exaggerated patience. "Hmmm…. Maybe because you stayed up past midnight at the library?"

I stand up and begin slipping into my robes. "Considering you were up to know that, you can hardly talk."

When Pavarti, Lavender, and I are all ready, we head on down to the common room. Harry and Rona are already there, laughing and messing around like boys do. Ron turns around when he sees me, and says cheerfully, "Hey, are you ready yet?"

I grin at him as the three of us begin walking to the Great Hall. Sometimes Ron makes me furious, but this isn't one of those times. He's still one of my best friends. "I'm dressed, aren't I?"

Harry gives a small laugh. "You may be the only girl who would say just 'getting dressed' is ready."

"Well, actually," Says a mocking voice behind us. "My friend Holly isn't exactly a glamorous type of girl."

I turn my head around, just to see Artemis's arrogant face behind me. I spin back around.

Ron raises his eyebrows, and keeps walking. Picking up the pase, he comments "Wouldn't expect you to have a girlfriend, Fowl."

Oh, Lord. I sigh inwardly- the last thing we need right now is a macho fight- and grab Ron's elbow. He gives me a very confused- and annoyed- look. "What are you-"he starts to hiss, but I pull him off, praying Harry will follow.

He does. We hurry off to the Gryffindor table. I don't know about the boys, but I can't get Artemis's knowing laugh as we left out of my head. _Damn it, _I curse inwardly. _Why can't I forget him?_

After what's pretty much a silent breakfast, Ron, Harry, and I head off to Potions. "This is ridiculous," _Here we go again. _I sigh. Ron can never stop complaining about Snape. "Do we have to have this right away? I mean, I'm going to lose my breakfast."

By the time we've reached the Potion's dungeon, Ron has exhausted the all the words meaning "evil." I resist the urge to ask if he wants a thesaurus, instead hurrying into the classroom.

"Late again, you three." Snape draws out coldly. "10 points from Gryffindor."

I'm fuming as I search for a seat. We weren't precisely _early, _but we were hardly late. It doesn't help when Harry and Ron take the only two empty seats next to each other, leaving me next to... I scan the room… oh Lord. I'm next to Artemis Fowl. I swallow my nervousness and slide into the seat. Harry flashes me a sympathetic look, which I ignore.

I feel Artemis's gaze boring into me. I ignore that as well, and pull my books out from my bag.

'Today," Snape begins. "We will be mixing the Accordious Ption, page 435 of your texts. Made correctly, this potion shall proceed to transform whatever is dipped into the potion into a different looking object of the same atom number. It is, in fact, a disguise potion."

I feel a smile spread across my face. _This _is what I enjoy. Assignments such as this make so much sense. I pull out my supplies, and begin.

_An Hour and a Half Later_

When I finish, I sit back grinning. My potion is almost exactly the color of dark purple pictured in the text. I turn then to Artemis, who is doing his final stirring. My smile fades. His potion is the _exact _color as the text. Exactly, so much so that it could have been his cauldron on the page. I swallow, unfamiliar jealousy boiling up inside me. I'm not used to getting angry over such things, but something about Artemis makes me want to squash that extreme confidence of his.

Snape begins to walk around about then. He simply turns away from Ron's, which is as bright an orange as his hair, and raises an eyebrow at Harry's. His isn't as terrible as Ron's, but it's still a medium blue. Snape slowly shakes his head, and turns away. He begins to walk toward Artemis and me then, and I pray the textbook's picture was wrong.

Snape checks my potion first an impassive expression that's so Snape like. I bite my lip in apprehension. For Snape to admit that I -a Gryffindor- beat Artemis- a Slytherin- my potion will have to be perfect.

He finally nods, and moves on to Artemis. _What does that _mean? I think. _Was that a good or bad thing?_

Snape takes a scope of Artemis's potion and drips a bit of it on his quill. It seems to shiver for an instant, before morphing into a scroll. Snape looks at it for a full five seconds before allowing a small smile.

"Well done, Mr. Fowl." He congratulates. "Perfectly made."

Artemis looks quite bored as he leans back in his chair. "It's hardly exceptional. Following directions in a book does not make one brilliant. All I did was add a few… ideas."

Snape's smile grows tight. I imagine he doesn't enjoy Artemis completely dissing the challenges of his subject. "Very well," he allows, and returns to the front of his classroom.

"For those of you who are _not _Mr. Fowl, homework is a 24-inch essay explaining how to correctly construct the Accordious Potion, and the use of it. Class dismissed."

Hours later, I plop down in a comfy, velvet library chair. I open the novel I got from the History of Defense against the Dark Arts section. I'm just beginning to read about the making of spells when someone slides into the seat next to me. I glance up surprised. Most teens _don't _spend the first day of the semester in the library.

When I see him, I decide not to underestimate Artemis Fowl again.

"Artemis," I say, trying not to let my voice show my shock.

He gives me a small smile, and I curse myself for melting at. God knows the boy's bad for me, for anyone. He's… poison. "What are you reading there?" He asks, pulling the book towards him.

I clear my throat. "Er, can I have that?"

He raises an eyebrow, cocky as always. "I was merely looking," he says, keeping the novel.

I match his expression. "Well, I was 'merely looking' first."

He grins. "The library states that all pupils may-"

"Oh, shut up." I say, but there's no anger in my voice. "What are you here for, anyway?"

Artemis unfastens his bag and pulls out _The Dark Arts _by Anonymous. "Just a bit of light reading. I do wish the school textbooks informed us on more of this."

I bite my lip. I don't want to say it, but it slips out: "Why would you read such evil books?"

He looks up, and into my eyes. I freeze. The way he looks at me… it's as if he can see straight through me. "Better to know one's enemy than to be caught by surprise, Hermione."

"I didn't think you'd know my name."

"How could I not?" He says a bit bitterly. "It's all I hear. That I'm as good a student as Hermione Granger."

I give an unhappy laugh. "As good, Artemis? Better. How did you do that in Potions, anyway?"

He looks shocked. "Potions? That was easy!"

"Exactly. You did that easily. I _didn't._"

"It's not hard, just chemistry."

I'm about to reply when Madame Pince swoops in. "Out, out! It's past time!"

I put the history book away on the shelf. Artemis glances at me as he puts his novel away as well- except he keeps his. "Hermione," he begins, "could we meet here tomorrow? I could help you with Potions."

I turn away to hide my smile. "Yes, Artemis."

**How was it? Longer than the last one, at least. The next chapter will have Holly in it, I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I own none**

**Holly**

This was getting stupid. This job of mine hadn't even _started_ yet, because apparently Care of Magical Creatures had to start on the 2nd day of term. That was thanks to that Hagrid guy, who'd happened to have "conflicts" with the creatures he has prepared. I don't even want to know.

Finally, though, I get to do something today. Yesterday was a sit-around-and-be-bored day, today I get to teach the 6th, 7th, and 8th years. Apparently Hagrid is jealous, his friend Harry's in the 6th year. Personally, I'm just happy to be Artemis's teacher. Irony, much?

First, though, I had to teach the 8th years. They were learning about the bodily structure of part-humans, like the centaurs and mermaids. Boring, yet easy to teach. Some of those people are quite idiots though. It's weird, the only mudchild I've ever known is Artemis, so I kinda think of him as the norm. Which he is not.

The 6th graders spill into the room like hooligans, so I can't see Artemis at all. "QUIET!" I holler. I love yelling, I have a giant voice. "SIT _DOWN!"_

Naturally, they do. By the time they're all settled, I've already got the roll out. I begin to ask who all is here, but I stop. There's, like, a trillion names on this list. I don't have time for this.

"Alright, people. Who's missing here?"

Some giggles are in the crowd, but I don't really care. I'm not the usual teacher, about time people knew that.

A blond boy with eye's that look like Artemis's steps forwards. "Granger's gone. Oh, and Fowl."

I sigh. Of course Artemis isn't here. I'm about to mark him and the other kid absent when the doors burst open, and Artemis charges in. With a _girl. _

She's got long, dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes, and a serious face. Her eyebrows are knotted together, and she's saying as she rushes, "Oh, I'm so sorry! We just had a free period, and were studying, and time just sort of ran away from us. We ran here, but we don't have a pass because it _was _free time, and-"

"Hermione," Artemis interrupts. "It's okay. Calm down, we're fine."

She gives him a look like he just said that dwarfs love showers. "But we were late."

He gives her a grin of absolute cockiness. "I'm allowed to be late to this class."

"Artemis," I sigh. "Just… sit down." I hate it, but he's right. What am I going to do, make him write lines?

Hermione's mouth drops open. Artemis smirks, and the two sit down. As soon as make myself look away from his arrogance, I notice something's up. Everyone, especially that blonde boy and some ginger guy, is gawking at the late two. Surely it can't be that uncommon to be tardy to class?

I give the class their assignment, and as the teens move around the room to get their supplies, I pull Artemis aside. "What's up with the way people are staring at you and that girl? I mean, you aren't that late."

He shrugs. "Possibly because we're geniuses. Perhaps they're worried if we study together, they really will be forever behind."

I snort. "Please. That's just an Artemis way of saying 'I don't know, but I'd rather die than say those words,' isn't it?"

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

The blonde guy walks up then, smirking. "Sucking up to a professor, Fowl?"

Artemis sighs. "Listen, Malfoy. She had a question. I had an answer. It worked."

**Harry POV**

I was starving by lunch time. Ron and I practically charged into the Great Hall, and leaped into our seat. Somehow, Hermione managed to already be there, sitting calmly and twirling her spaghetti. I smiled at her. "How do you do it, Hermione? I sprinted here, and just now came in."

"Never mind that now," Ron interrupted crossly. "What were you doing with that Fowl boy?"

"Artemis?" Hermione looked awkward, which isn't common. "I told you, he was helping me with Potions. He is awfully good at it, you must have noticed."

"No, that's not it!" Ron stabbed his noodles, glaring at them lie they murdered someone. "You two were late together like…"

"Like _what,_ Ron?" She asked. "Spit it out."

"Like, like you were dating!"

Hermione gasped. "We- we are not! I mean, we were not acting _at all_ like that! We were studying. It was nothing."

"We know, Hermione," I add in, "_we _know. But others… they make assumptions, and if they don't know that'd you'd never…"

"Never what?"

Ron finishes my sentence for me. "That you'd never be friends with a Slytherin."

_Later that Night_

**Hermione POV**

I'm lying in my bed, trying to sleep. It isn't working; I can't get Ron's early words out of my head. _"You could never be friends with a Slytherin." _If someone asked me a week ago, I'd say for sure. There's a reason they have their own house, after all. But now… Artemis isn't that bad. He's just exact what Slytherin house is: ambitious, cunning, and ruthless. But can't these traits be good things? I mean, ambitious just means you try hard to achieve your dreams, which I think is good. Cunning is just one version of being smart, using your words to get what you want. Which can save lives. And then ruthless…fine, I admit this one is usually bad. But it can very well mean another kind of ambitious!

I know I'm just trying to get around the fact that Artemis and I can't be friends. The thing is, he's so smart. And when you get to know him- not that I claim to be close to him, but still-, he's quite funny. I love how he's about ten people in the author's world with all his pseudonyms.

I groan out loud. I need to stop thinking about him!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I am *not* Eion Colfer or JK Rowling. Or both. Obviously.**

**IMPORTANT- About the years of Hogwarts- I needed a year to manipulate, so I added a year so there are 8. My year goes in-between The Order of The Pheonix and The Half-Blood Prince.**

**Artemis POV**

I woke the next morning to the vexing voices of my roommates. I looked up, and it as chaos. Draco Malfoy was shouting at Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle was just sitting there like a buffoon.

I sat up, annoyed at the facts that they were being so immature, and that I had to share a room with them. I had come to Hogwarts expecting such childishness from my peers, but Hermione had shown me that those my age had the potential to act sophisticated.

"Stop," I say, quietly but not without power.

They don't react, so I turn my tone threatening. "Now, Malfoy."

He finally spares me a glance. "What is it, Fowl?"

"Pause your theatrics. You are being childish, and are wasting both your time and others. It is time for breakfast, I suggest you calm yourself and head down."

He gives me a death glare, which was extreme for a simple suggestion. "Look, I don't really think you can tell me what to do. I do what I want, and you can just deal with it." I raise an eyebrow slowly. I could "just deal with it"? _Unlikely, _I think, but refrain from reaction. I am sure he will attempt some form of petty revenge, and I will wait until he is finished to show him how you really win.

I rise from my bed, slip on my robes, and head down to The Great Hall. I catch Hermione's eye almost as soon as I enter the room, and I head over to her table. She's at the end of the bench, so I just kneel down to speak to her. "Do you wish to work after classes today?" I murmur, hoping that moronic red-head won't hear. I still don't know his name.

She nods. "Where? And what on?"

"Well…" I hesitate. I had been mentally debating whether to ask her this. "Do you think perhaps you could assist me with some of the practicalities of attacking spells? We could meet in the abandoned room on the 2nd floor."

"Of course," Hermione agrees, looking surprised. "So immediately after afternoon classes?"

I nod, and stand up. I walk over to my table then, and sit next to Pansy Parkinson. She's not the brightest, but is better than Malfoy and his posse. I eat quickly, and then dismiss myself to get some air outside.

I think about what I just did. I've never shown it when I didn't understand something, I'd always thought it bad for the reputation. But I just acted like I didn't when _I did. _The only times I had ever pretended dumb was for certain missions. I had never done such a thing to… I don't know…

Why did I do it? I suppose it was to get some alone time with her. It was quite odd; I had never been drawn to someone as much as I was with Hermione. I found myself making excuses for time with her. It was all very strange, and not very helpful. There are much more useful ways to be spending one's time.

I sigh. Nothing much I could do now, unless, I went and told Hermione I had just learned all of the practicalities and there was no need for her to come.

That might not go well, from the sort of reactions typical adolescents gave.

_5 hours later, at lunch time_

I walked down immediately to the Great Hall after Charms, for I ate breakfast so hastily I didn't have much. I got the prior to the majority of our class, so when I sat down I had more room than usual.

I spread out my papers and began to work on my Potions essay. I was about two paragraphs in when in heard a snide voice behind me. "Excuse me," it said, "But do you mind if I sit here?"

I finish my sentence before slowly turning around to face Draco Malfoy. I spare him a tight smile. "Very well, if you wish." I clear my papers off and tuck them neatly into my pack.

Then my phone rings. I check it, it's Butler. Snapping it open, I say, "Yes?"

"Artemis, it's me. Is everything alright?"

"All's quite fine, I assure you. Is all well at home?"

"Well, yes, but Foaly's on rampage."

I sigh "The report, I assume?"

"Yep. He's furious."

"I do not think he realizes I am at _school_. I have other priorities as well."

"I know, but Foaly's going to blow if you don't do this."

"Very well. I write it tonight."

"Thanks, Artemis."

I close it to hear Malfoy once more. "Muggle technologies don't work at Hogwarts. That shouldn't either."

I turn and give him my very best vampire smile. "It works for me."

Scowling, he sits down. I take that as my cue, and stand up to leave. "Going somewhere, Fowl?"

Without looking back, I say, "I have better things to do than spend my lunch with your posse of highest sophistication, but my better insults he wouldn't understand. That certainly can't be what's causing this… feeling that something bad just happened.

I can hardly see what, though. I showed him up, I got the last word, and I showed off my technology. I can't shake this feeling, though…

It is the feeling of when you off a powerful enemy, such as I got when I had that ransom affair with the People. However, a snotty blonde can hardly be classifies as "powerful." I know from class he isn't the best wizard. He certainly isn't a physical threat.

That leaves the fact that he must have either _very _valuable connections, or he is simply willing to go to extremes to get what he wants. I smile and crack my knuckles.

Draco Malfoy, meet Artemis Fowl.

**Hermione POV**

I'm floating on air by the end of the day. Artemis Fowl, Mr. Genius himself, needs help.

_My _help.

As soon as afternoon classes finish, I rush out the door. I'm sprinting up the stairs to the 2nd floor. Artemis is already there. _Damn, _I think. _Just how fast is that boy?_

"Hi," He says, smiling at me. "You seem out of breathe."

"I had Defense Against the Dark Arts. I sprinted to get here."

He raises an eyebrow. "You're excited."

_ Do not sound eager, do not sound eager. _"The Great Artemis Fowl needs help. It's quite thrilling."

He laughs lightly, and changes the subject. "You ready?"

"When you are."

Two hours later, we're sitting and talking about school, dangling our feet off the balcony. "Potions is shockingly easy," Artemis says. "Just like chemistry."

I grin. "I noticed you thought so when you creamed us all on your first day."

He smiles back- not a vampire smile, a real one. "There's a reason I skipped the first 5 years."

There's a silence then, but it isn't awkward. Then he interrupts it. "Hermione, you know I didn't exactly… need spell help."

_What? _"Then why'd you ask?"

He takes a deep breathe. "I think… I think I just wanted to spend more time with you. I skipped my last class to get here early. And I'm not the type to skip magic classes."

We look at each other for a moment, and then I'm seeing him. For real.

His eyes are different. I know that. But for a second there, they're the same. They're both… Artemis.

A second later, he reaches for me, and his hands tangle in my windblown hair, and we're kissing.

**No POV**

The boy outside smirks at the sight. _Now, _he thinks. _That's one way to get back with Artemis Fowl._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own**_** nothin'**_

**Harry's probably extremely OOC in this, but ah well. I'm just trying to make the reactions extreme…**

**Review! I don't mind criticism, though if you really hate my writing I doubt you're reading chapter 7.**

**Hermione POV**

I wake up the next morning. I take a few moments to get my bearings, and then I remember.

Artemis.

I grin into my pillow. Last night had to have been the best night of my life. I can still feel his feverish hands in my hair, and his lips…

I force myself to get under control, and stop daydreaming. Or night dreaming, how early is it anyway?

I pull myself out of bed and change quickly out of my pajamas. I go into the bathroom to brush my hair, and pause… I feel like styling it or something. It isn't exactly my kind of thing, but now I think it could be good. I'm not tired enough, though, to forget that me styling my hair could turn out bad.

"Lavender!" I call. I have a feeling that she, unlike me, will know what she's doing. She just groans, though, so I go over to her side and shake her shoulder. I say exactly what I know will get her up:

"Lavender. I need a makeover."

Thirty seconds later, we're back by the sink. "Okay," she begin, totally awake now. "I'm going to have to use one of my hair clips, because you have absolutely nothing that'll do the job."

"Thanks," I mumble, but she's not listening.

She expertly twists my hair up into a fancy bun-ponytail thing. I don't know how to describe it, but it's really… flippy. She secures it with a pretty brown-black clip that has a pattern similar to wood.

She squints at me, finally nodding. "That looks great. Now, onto makeup-"

"-Hold up." I say. "I didn't say anything about _makeup_."

Lavender cocks an eyebrow at me, a gesture that's cute on Artemis and just annoying on her. "Makeup is essential, Hermione. You need this."

"Why?"

She tilts her head. "Actually, I was going to ask _you _that. Why do you want a new look?"

I blush. "I- I just…" I trail off. I know I can't tell her about Artemis, the whole Gryffindor/Slytherin thing would anger her. "It's a boy," I finish lamely.

She squeals characteristically, and thankfully doesn't ask who. "Now, makeup…" She begins again.

_An hour later_

I'm heading down to breakfast, blushing nonstop at the stares I get. Lavender won the makeup war, and I look so fancy. Yet it's also casual, with the school outfit and all…

I've got to admit, she did a good job.

I'm late to breakfast, but I'm getting so many stares that it can't be the time or the new look. Everyone shuts up when I walk in, and I frown, confused. What's going on?

I walk over and sit next to Ron, who's next to Harry. But Ron- one of my best friends- stands up and simply walks away. My mouth drops open, and I think, _What the hell?_

I turn to Harry, who's scowling at me. I raise my hands in the universal sign of 'What'd I do?'

Still glaring, Harry gathers his stuff. "Why don't you go sit with Artemis, huh?"

Oh no.

"Oh," I say quietly.

"Yeah," he says. "_Malfoy _told us. If you were gonna go out with a Slytherin," he says the word in disgust, "you could've at least told us."

_Was that Harry? _I think to myself. He was always the nicer than Ron, nicer than most people. _Does the idea of me loving a Slytherin bother him that much?_

I eat while looking straight at my plate, refusing to meet eye contact. I finish quickly and practically run out and back up to my room.

I rush to my bed and scream into my pillow. Questions whirl through my head in a random fashion:

_How did Malfoy know? Why does everyone mind so much? Oh, god, could Artemis have told Malfoy? What am I going to do? Does the whole school know? If Artemis didn't tell, is he mad? At _me? _Does everyone hate me? Have I lost all my friends?_

Tears run down my face. Last night my life was perfect, today it's ruined.

Suddenly, the alarm on my watch goes off, signally that I should head to 1st period. I sigh. I know that for me to have any of a reputation, I have to stay strong. I must go off to class, and act like there's no problem.

I hurry to the bathroom and wipe my tears. I do up Lavender's makeup as best as I can- it doesn't look as good as her job, but it works. I try to smile in the mirror. It looks so fake, and any idiot could see through it in two seconds. I consider again not going. I could spend the day crying into my pillow, avoiding Artemis and Ron and Harry and- okay, pretty much avoiding everyone.

I'd regret it, though, when I had to go back. Then everyone would know Malfoy got to me.

_Malfoy. _Hatred boils up inside of me. He's such an asshole. There was no reason for him to be so mean.

Sighing, I put back on that fake smile and head to Potions.

**Holly POV**

Something's off with the eighth years first period. They're all whispering like crazy. I never could stand for gossip, though God knows Foaly loves it, and I finally pull a girl away.

Her name was similar to Artemis' mom, that's all I remember. Angeline? Angelina? Something like that.

"Look, I'm sorry to interrupt you and all, but I've got a question."

She still looks pissed- that must have been _some_ conversation- but she seems a bit less annoyed. "Shoot."

"What's going on? All your class can do is gossip today, no work's getting done."

She giggles. "I'm sorry-" more giggles "It's just that's not what I expected from a teacher."

I wait, tapping my foot in a way that pretty clearly says _I don't give a damn what you expected, answer the question. _Finally she recovers and says, "It's one the younger girls. She's a Gryffindor, like me, but she's dating a _Slytherin_."

I wait, but apparently nothing else is coming. "And what's so big about that?"

She looks so shocked. _Well, suck it up. I'm new here. _"Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other. They always have, back from when the founders were alive."

"Oh. I see."

She smiles politely, and turns to leave.

"Wait!" I call.

She turns around and raises her eyebrows. "Yes?"

I pause. "Do you know who the kids were?"

"Yeah, it was Granger and that new boy. Arthur or something." She goes back to her table then, and I don't protest.

_Arthur or something…that new boy…. _Could she be talking about Artemis? But no way could it be true then, Artemis wasn't the fall in love type. I laugh inside. The very idea of Artemis with some girl cracks me up.

When the 8th years leave, I go over to my desk and pull out attendance. I decided yesterday the quickest way would be just to check kids off as the entered.

It gets hard, because the kids move in giant clumps. I have to work fast, but LEP ninja training gives me just enough time to notice that the Hermione girl seems to be quite a lonely person. She walks in alone, and yesterday she was just with Artemis.

Anyway, when the bell rings Artemis is the only one not there. I roll my eyes. He thinks he can get away with whatever just because he knows me.

I wait for a minute, letting the kids talk among themselves, but he doesn't appear. Well, pity for him.

I head up to the front, and am beginning when he walks in. I frown. He looks…different.

His expression is tight, like something's bothering him. His body posture is held arrogantly as usual, but it's to the point it's clearly a show. He nods at me, and slips into the seat next to Hermione.

I set the class on an interactive worksheet. I walk over to Artemis then, and raise my eyebrows.

"So, what's this I hear with you and Hermione?"

**Was it terrible? I know Angelina was probably OOC… well, I tried.**


End file.
